Memories
by September's Child
Summary: Tributo a Asmita de Virgo en el día de su cumpleaños. Algunos de los últimos pensamientos de Defteros antes de asumir su destino final.


_Los personajes son de Shiori._

 _Un pequeño Songfic con la canción "Memories" de Within Temptation para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Asmita, con algunas tímidas referencias a mi anterior fic "Momentos", el cuál relata a través de pequeños fragmentos de vida los años que Asmita y Defteros compartieron juntos en el Santuario._

 _Dedicado a todos los que como yo, sucumbisteis al magnetismo del Caballero de Virgo de la anterior Guerra Santa._

 **#MEMORIES#**

 _"In this world you tried_  
 _Not leaving me alone behind_  
 _There's no other way_  
 _I prayed to the gods let you stay..."_

Hace dos años que me prometí no volver a pisar este lugar. Hace dos años que me prometí no volver a hacer muchas cosas que no he sido capaz de cumplir. Y tú tienes la culpa de ello. Siempre la has tenido, Asmita...

Llegaste siendo un niño, y ya entonces estremeciste mi mundo.

Mi ignorado mundo.

Un mundo en el que tú accediste sin ver el camino que conducía a él. Un mundo que yo te ofrecí sin saber por qué.

Llegaste de la mano del anciano de Jamir, y contigo el mundo ante mis ojos cambió. Me _viste_ cuando nadie debía hacerlo. Me tendiste la mano y me regalaste el primer momento de compañía en mi mundo de soledad.

Y te maldigo por ello...porqué si no me hubieras visto, yo ahora no regresaría a tu frío y solitario templo huérfano de la luz con la que tu alma lo iluminó.

Te has ido. Te has entregado a tu deber de Caballero...y lo has hecho solo, dejándome con el sabor amargo de unos recuerdos que duelen. Por qué ahora nuestros momentos son simplemente éso...sólo recuerdos...

 _"The memories ease the pain inside_  
 _Now I know why_

 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _In silent moments imagine you here_  
 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _Your silent whispers, silent tears..."_

Quiero olvidarte, dejar de sentir dolor dentro de mí...pero no puedo. Mis propios pasos reverberan en mis oídos...me llevan a mi rincón, aquél que el destino reservó para mí. Te busco...en las delicadas baldosas que forman una hermosa flor de loto, lecho de tu sufrimiento, de tus eternas dudas...y de tu poder. Te busco entre las sombras...las mismas que inútilmente intentaron robarme la cordura...

Las mismas que incluso un día amé.

Y tú no estás. Pero aún así, te siento. No consigo desprenderme de todos los recuerdos que me unen a ti, y en ellos te veo sonreír cada vez que mis ojos deciden buscar refugio en la oscuridad que me enseñaste a no temer.

Sé que no estás...aún así sigo viéndote en cada rincón...en cada encrucijada de un tiempo que irónicamente no me enloqueció.

Camino sin rumbo, pero mis pies deciden acercarme a la mágica puerta que guarda un jardín secreto. Quizás tanto como tu misterio.

Me prometí ser fuerte. No volver a llorar...pero aquí estoy...dejándome deslizar hasta la más desnuda rendición con mi espalda contra la puerta que una vez me invitaste a cruzar.

¿Quién más fue testigo de la belleza que esconde este jardín? ¿Alguna vez la pudiste apreciar? ¿O es un espejismo que creaste para iluminar cálidamente mi maldición?

¿Fuiste tú un espejismo?

No...tu fuiste real, tanto como yo. Tanto como el desprecio que este lugar también te ofreció. Tanto como los recuerdos que hilvanamos entre los dos.

Tanto como la condena que sólo ante ti desapareció.

 _"Made me promise I'd try_  
 _To find my way back in this life_  
 _I hope there is a way_  
 _To give me a sign you're ok"_

Me prometí no volver a llorar. Y no lo quiero hacer, pero las lágrimas surcan silenciosas los senderos de unos recuerdos esculpidos a fuego en mi interior.

Y me maldigo por ser la promesa que te hice a ti la única que sigue viva en mi corazón. Hallaré mi camino...quizás no como a ti te hubiera gustado...O quizás ésta ha sido siempre tu intención.

No amaré nunca la cáscara de oro que todo me lo arrebató. Pero la serviré. O ella servirá a mi última determinación, no lo sé.

Vestiré a Géminis...como me pediste hacer. Pero no la amaré.

Sé que tú tampoco amaste tu propia elección. Pero cumpliste con tu deber...y te fuiste con él aceptando su porqué.

Te odio Asmita...maldita sea...te detesto porqué me dejaste huérfano de los únicos momentos que han endulzado mi ignorada existencia.

Un momento..sólo me atrevo a exigirte un momento más, aún con el palpable temor que me dice que éste no llegará...

Un momento más, Asmita...un último recuerdo que sea el reflejo que describa con la crudeza de la verdad que al final todo tiene sentido, si es que hay un sentido en el simple hecho de existir...

De _ser..._

 _"Reminds me again it's worth it all_  
 _So I can go on"_

Sólo con un momento más seré capaz de irme en paz...

Lentamente me alzo y abandono un lóbrego lugar carente de vida. Debo regresar a la que realmente ha sido mi única morada. Mi volcán...

Y allí te esperaré.

Sé que regresarás. No sé cómo...pero lo harás. Mi desazón me insta a creerme mi última esperanza.

Y quizás luego toda la oscuridad compartida haya valido la pena.

Quizás...

Dices que la muerte es sólo un paso más.

Entonces haz un alto en tu camino. Espérame. Y guíame en una nueva oscuridad.


End file.
